Bewitch of Circe
by twilight youth
Summary: After what happens in 'Good times, bat times', everything goes back to normal. One week later, a new guest arrives and it turns out to be a witch who hates humans! When she sees Jonathon, things are going to get batty.
1. Continued back to normal

**Hi readers, this is the sequel to my first Hotel T FanFiction (Good times, bat times), I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Continued 'back to normal'

* * *

As everyone else cackles, Dracula lets out a frustrated groan. The witch maid was really embarrassed too (because her spells on Dracula and Frankenstein weren't complete transformations).

"Sorry," the witch maid apologised and zapped at Dracula's bat tail which then disappeared.

"What about me!" Frankenstein protested.

The witch maid zapped at Frankenstein's neck and his fur disappeared.

"Thank you very much for changing us back!" Dracula said happily, finally appreciating her helping them.

The witch maid smiled, closed her eyes and fainted. Mavis sprinted towards her.

"Are you alright?" Mavis asked the witch maid.

The witch maid opened her eyes and says "Dracula loves me".

Dracula face palmed after she says that.


	2. Meet Circe

Chapter 2: Meet Circe

One week later, Dracula is in the lobby, meet 'n greeting all the new guests like the usual. Then, a young, beautiful witch, about the same height and age of Mavis entered the hotel. Like all the other witches, she has mint-green skin. She also has long, wavy black hair with purple streaks and orange bangs. As for her face, she is wearing dark purple lipstick, faintly orange blush, silver eye shadow which stand out and along with jet-black eye liner. Her remarkable eyes are lilac. The young witch is slender and she wears sparkly orange nail varnish, a bright orange sleeveless turtle neck top and a long indigo maxi skirt. On her left hand, she is carrying a shiny silver narrow stick with a floating black ball above it glowing and a leather black leash with silver studs which is tied to a little cute pink piglet with a violet collar. Written on it in light orange, it says 'Odysseus'. In her other hand, she is holding her black suitcase - decorated with silver stars and her painted orange broomstick finishing with sprayed-purple straws (hay).

"Hello Count Dracula, I am Circe," the young witch introduced herself to Dracula, as she walked towards him.

"Hello Circe, welcome to Hotel Transylvania," Dracula greeted her with a large smile o n his face.

He was glad to have new guests coming in to his hotel.

"So, what brings you here?" Dracula asked politely with curiosity.

"Um, I heard that Transylvania is a beautiful place and your hotel is rated five-stakes," Circe said pulling a fake smile.

Circe turns her head and sees Jonathon chatting with Mavis at the back of the lobby and then turns her attention towards Dracula.

"Who is that human?" Circe questioned.

This was weird for Dracula because she is questioning about Jonathon which sounds quite dodgy. Also, what if she hates humans!

"That human is Johnny, but he is a good human," Dracula answered briefly, not wanting to tell her everything he knows about him.

Dracula wanted to end the conversation but he didn't want to be rude so he ended it by saying "Anyway, like you heard; Transylvania is a beautiful place and my hotel is rated five stakes. I wish to stay and chat but the security called me so excuse me please, but you can talk to the receptionist. See you later"!

As Dracula zoomed away, Circe makes her way to the zombie receptionist to ask him for a room. When Circe strolled past the witch maid who just saw Circe and Dracula talking, the witch maid gives Circe a mean look without Circe noticing it.

"You're dead, evil witch," the witch maid whispered under her breath so Circe wouldn't hear the witch maid.


	3. Wish to fly

Chapter 3: Wish to fly

* * *

About an hour later, Mavis and Jonathon were on the hotel's roof to hang out.

"Mavis, what is it like to fly?" Jonathon asked curiously.

"Flying is fun! It also feels like freedom," Mavis replied ecstatically.

Mavis turned into a bat and flew around in the air. While she was enjoying her flight, Jonathon just sat and watch her. Then Circe flew behind Jonathon on her broomstick and startled him.

"Who are you?" Jonathon asked in surprise.

"I am Circe and I've been watching you," Circe answered pulling a mischievous smirk.

"Wait, you've been watching me!" Jonathon exclaimed, freaking out.

"Yeah, but it's not like I've been stalking you or anything. Anyway, I saw you sitting here watching your girlfriend fly and I just feel sorry for you," Circe stated, trying to make the situation less creepy.

"Well, I always wanted to fly," Jonathon admits in a depressed voice.

This gave Circe an idea-but not a good one for Jonathon.

"How about if I give you the power of bat flight so you could fly whenever you like, just like your girlfriend," Circe offered, hoping he would say yes to it.

Jonathon thought for a second. He always wanted to fly, but he didn't know her and he wasn't so sure if he could trust her.

"Do you swear that you will give me that ability if I say yes to it?" Jonathon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise," Circe lied with crossed fingers behind her back.

"Then it's a deal!" Jonathon confirmed as he hopped onto her broomstick.

As Circe took off, she left a trail of purplish mist while Jonathon whooped. Although Mavis never noticed Circe taking Jonathon to her room, she saw that he was not on the roof anymore and sees a trail of mist which she decides to follow.


End file.
